


Come Clean

by C_St_Reed



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Power Outage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_St_Reed/pseuds/C_St_Reed
Summary: Danny comes clean about his feelings for Dash.





	Come Clean

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I was jamming to Hilary Duff's Come Clean while writing this.

There was a knot in my chest, but I couldn’t back down. The tears that were streaming down my face were thankfully obstructed by the pouring rain. I walked up the stoop to the front door, with each step it felt like my feet were getting heavier. One, two, three, I couldn’t delay anymore I was face to face with the door. I rang the bell and anxiously waited, the rustling on the other side did nothing to dispel my fears.

The door opened a middle aged man in glasses answered the door, his blond hair greyed around the edges.

“Hello,” he asked, “can I help you?”

I nodded, and tried to swallow down the lump in my throat, “Yes,” I forced out a smile, “is Dash here?”

“He is in his room,” he said. “Dash, one of your friends is here.” He called up stairs. There was no response. “Why don’t you just go up, first door on the right.”

“Thanks Mr. Baxter.” Great, I thought more stairs. I walked through the entry way towards the staircase, Dash’s father returned to whatever domain he came from to answer the door. I tried to settle my breathing as I went. Unfortunately it didn’t really work, and I was making a mess on the stairs dripping everywhere. My hair was so wet it was sticking to my face, I pushed it aside and continued. 

The wall beside the stairs contained family images, a wedding photo of Dashs parents, a little league photo of Dash in his basketball uniform. A photo from a birthday party with two children as it’s focal point. A blond haired child with piercing blue eyes, Dash, with his arm pulling in close another child, black hair, blue eyes. It was me, my 7th birthday, back when Dash was one of my best friends. 

I reached the top step, and right there was the door that held the end of my life. The fear that was growing in me and reached a fever pitch. I knocked once, no answer. I knocked again, no answer. The anticipation was killing me, I couldn’t take it anymore. I burst through the door, I had to get this over with.

Dash was sitting on his bed with bulky headphones on drowning out everything. My entrance jerked him out of his world, and brought him to mine. The thunder boomed out side, and in its aftermath left an awkward silence.

“Fenton, the fuck are you in my house?” The last time I was in Dashs house was for that party that I didn’t really stay at, the one I was only invited to because my sister made him invite me.

The words choked me, tears threatened to fall. I hated crying, let alone crying in front of Dash. He would only use this entire situation to torment me later, but I had to. I felt the tears fall, and there was nothing I could do to stop them, “Dash,” my voice broke. 

“Geez Fenton. What’s wrong with you?”

“I love you,” I blurted out. The same moment I said it, lightning cracked across the sky outside, and the power went out. I was thankful for the darkness, I couldn't see the judgemental eyes of Dash in it. I heard rustling in the darkness, I prepared myself for a fist to come in contact with my face. It never came, instead there was the strike of a match and a small fire illuminated the edges of Dash as he lit a candle. With the candle lit, Dash turned towards me. Once again I braced for impact, but I didn’t expect the impact that came. 

Dash wrapped his giant muscular arms around me, and just held me tight against him.

“You have no idea how much I’ve wanted to hear you say that,” Dash said while burying his face in my still wet hair. 

“What?” I said confused.

“I love you, Fenton.” Dash said bluntly, as he pulled me tighter against him chest. I buried my face in his chest trying to hide my blush even though it was dark and he could never see it.

“I still don’t understand,” I said, “Why do you hate me so in school?”

Dash just responded by sitting on his bed and pulling me onto his lap.

“Fenton, Fenton, Fenton,” Dash said matter of factly, as he played with my half dry hair. I looked at him, the candle illuminated his right side. He looked so handsome like that. “You know the old saying, if a guy picks on you, it only means he likes you.” 

“Sounds unhealthy,” I chuckled.

“Maybe so Fenton.” he said as he rubbed up my back. His touch felt so nice.

“You know I was prepared for you to hit me.”

“Why would I hit you for admitting your feelings. Even if I didn’t return them, admitting your feelings is the strongest thing someone can do.”

“So… you really do?” I asked, “return my feelings I mean.”

“Of course,” he said as our eyes met. I looked away but he brought my face back up to look at him. His touch on my face was gentle, strong, and electric in the darkness. He looked nervous, I heard him swallow hard, and then he brought his lips to mine. I couldn’t believe it, in all of my wildest scenarios for how this evening would go, kissing Dash was not one of them. I kissed him back, I kissed him with everything I had, every emotion I had felt towards Dash for the last year bubbled through in the kiss. I was passionate, and raw. His lips were softer than I expected them to be. I felt his lips part and his tongue lick my lip, requesting entrance into my mouth.

I pulled back. 

“What? Too far?” he asked.

I enjoyed kissing Dash more than anything ever. But the knot in my stomach hadn’t left. I looked away from him as I spoke. “This doesn’t change anything does it?” No matter how great kissing Dash was, tomorrow would go back to normal and I would still get thrown into a locker by him.

“What do you mean?”

“You and me, we could never actually go out.”

“Why not?

“We’re from two different worlds Dash, it’s like a more fucked up version of Romeo and Juliet, minus our deaths.”

“We didn’t use to be from two different worlds.” Dash sounding reflective as he spoke.

“Yeah,” I agreed. “But then you got popular.”

“So this is my fault?” 

“No.” I sighed. “But I mean assume this isn’t going to change the way you treat me at school. Or would you actually be willing to be nice to me now?”

“Well, I could always still kick your butt at school. Then come back and kiss it better,” he chuckled. “But I was thinking be just do what feels natural. Forget what everyone else thinks.”

“Really?” I asked I couldn’t believe it that he was actually willing to go against his friends for me. Given I’d already gone against Sam, and Tuckers opinions by telling Dash about how I felt. 

“Really.” He said before he kissed me once more, just a quick peck on the lips. “Danny, would you like to go out with me.” Hearing Dash actually ask me out caused my heart to explode in joy. I could only nod and smile. I kissed him, causing us both the lay back on his bed. 

He pushed me off, “come on Danny,” he said, “I should take you home.” I followed him back down stairs, out to his truck. The entire ride he held my hand. Before long we were back at my house, and I didn’t really want to get out of his car. I felt him squeeze my hand. I met his eyes.

“Danny, would you like to ride with my to school tomorrow?”

“I’d like that,” I said, before hugging him. I recorded his scent to memory, along with everything else about this evening.

He kissed the top of my head, “I love you, Fenton.”

“I love you Dash.”

He walked me to my front door, even though it was still pouring. Once inside I waited listening for his departure. When he actually did leave, I was still in awe about the turn of events of the night.

I already couldn’t wait to see him again.

* * *

The next day came before I knew it, given in the moment it still felt like it was taking forever. It was 7 am, I had already showered and done everything else needed to be done to prepare for the day. Jazz had already gotten a lift from Star, and my parents were out on an early morning ghost hunt.

Ding-Dong, the doorbell echoed throughout the house I nearly face planted running towards the door. I thrust it open and there Dash was, with his perfectly styled blonde hair, his black skin tight shirt that hugged him just the right way, and of course his thick letterman jacket.

“Dash,” I exclaimed with a smile. “Right on time.”

“Punctuality is important in a trusting relationship,” he said with a grin. “Ready to go?”

“Yup, just let me just grab my coat.”

“Take mine,” he said while sliding off his jacket, and slinging it around my shoulders. I blushed, “Thanks” Dash kissed by head as he led me out to his truck.

The cab of his truck smelled just like Dash, and I loved it. When he climbed around to the other side and started the truck up, he looked thoroughly in his own element. He glanced my way after, I looked away, I had been caught staring and blushed again in response. Dash reached over and pulled me next to him as we drove I leaned against him.

“Are you still sure you want to do this,” I asked making sure to give him a way out.

“Try and stop me,” he chuckled. 

I looked in the back row of the seats they were empty. And it occured to me Kwan and Paulina weren’t with him, even though he usually drives them. Dash noticed my look of confusion, “I told them to drive themselves, I had something more important to do.” I blushed again.

We pulled into the school lot and people were already staring. Dash jumped out and met me at my door. With his arm slung around me, he led us into the front of Casper High. The murmurs of the student body could be heard all around. Tucker and Sam were already waiting by my locker to see how it went, that’s when the spotted Dash and I. Tucker smiled, where as Sam just looked annoyed. 

We passed Kwan and Paulina in the hall. Kwan smiled, “Finally,” he said.

“Called it,” said Paulina. 

I looked up to Dash he looked hesitant, but fearless about the situation. I hugged him from the side, he looked down at me. In front of the entire hall he took my face in his hands, and kissed me. I kissed him back. We separated both breathless, with our foreheads resting against each other, I looked into his eyes.

“I love you Dash.”

“I love you Danny.”

And at that the entire hall erupted into cheers and applause. 


End file.
